


Gagging

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Choking, Don't Try This At Home, M/M, Tentacle Sex, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Eddie likes being choked until he can't breathe. Venom likes making them feel good.





	Gagging

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt: Symbrock + Eddies always gotten off on being choked and unable to say anything and its never been safe but NOW hes got a new buddy who can literally read his mind and wont let him die so they can push the lines farther than ever 
> 
> **I'd like to make a note that these are unsafe sex practices that one should never try at home, but Venom can literally prevent Eddie from dying so this is fine in this fictional work <3

“V, you sure you wanna…” Eddie hesitated to even voice his hesitation.

Venom’s voice responded with amusement. **Of course I do, Eddie. If it will be good for you, then it will be good for us.**

Eddie gave an almost frightened sounding giggle. “Okay. I trust you.”

**It is almost impossible for you to die with me inside of you.**

“I know, I know. It’s not really that exactly.” Eddie fiddled with his fingers and looked up at the ceiling. “I don’t know. I thought you might think it was weird?”

**Why would I think that?**

Eddie shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe because there’s still a lot of oxygen happening in my brain,” he laughed.

**We can fix that.**

A thick black tendril oozed out of his skin. It slithered up Eddie’s bare chest and wrapped around his neck. The tendril coiled like a constricting snake, forcing his chin up, and tightening until Eddie moaned.

His hands touched where Venom choked him, but didn’t try to pull him away. His mouth gaped as his body tried to take in air, but couldn’t find any. The sensation sent blood rushing to fill out his cock.

Venom blocked the air from his lungs until Eddie’s nails began to scratch lightly at his tendril as panic rose in dying brain. He sucked in a harsh breath, panting for a moment.

“Holy shit,” he gasped. “V. Holy shit.”

**Want to try something else?**

Eddie closed his eyes letting his brain reboot for a moment. “Let’s do it. I’m up for anything.”

The black tendril resting against his skin slithered up his chin and tapped lightly against his lips. With an excited shiver, Eddie opened up for it. Venom’s form slid over his tongue filling his mouth until pushed its way deeper, opening up his throat. Eddie gagged for a moment before Venom helped him push the urge away and he was left only with the feeling of being full and the inability to breath.

It was different for Eddie this time, unable to touch the thing that was obstructing his breathing. Sensing his discomfort, Venom’s tendrils wrapped around Eddie’s wrists, pinning them to the bed and letting Eddie hold on to something.

Eddie’s chest heaved as he tried to fill his lungs. His head tossed, his eyes saw spots, his hips rolled. Instead of pulling the tendril from Eddie’s throat, Venom fed small amounts of air into his lungs just when Eddie neared his breaking point leaving him teetering on the edge of asphyxiation.

In his mind Eddie begged _Please, V._

Of course Venom understood what their mate needed. Incoherent from lack of air and high for the same reason, Eddie couldn’t put the words together, but still Venom knew. Another tendril formed, this one pressing against the opening of his ass.

Eddie moaned, almost choked, as Venom pushed inside. His mind scrambled as he was filled from both ends.

**Feels good. Doesn’t it, Eddie?** Venom purred.

The tendril pulled slowly out of his throat. Eddie choked as he pulled in air too quickly. He kissed the tendril as it parted from his lips.

“V, I gotta- I need you,” he gasped.

Venom laughed. **We are here, Eddie.** They tightened their grip on Eddie’s wrists and pushed deeper inside of his ass.

Eddie moaned. “Fuck, Venom.”

Rising up from his chest, Venom’s head appeared. **We look beautiful like this. We want more.**

Eddie nodded up at them. “Whatever you want.”

Venom’s tongue flicked out and swiped over Eddie’s lips. He shivered, opening his mouth, letting Venom’s long tongue slide against his own. He moaned into Venom’s probing kiss, choking when that tongue pushed deeper, cutting off his airway again. Then he was squirming in Venom’s tight hold, back arching, as he came.

The sybiote released him, curling back up onto his chest. Venom rumbled a little purr, helping his mate recover. Eddie placed a hand over the warm puddle of Venom’s form.

“Love you, V,” he sighed.

**We love you, Eddie. Especially when you come up with kinky shit like this.**

Eddie laughed. “Yeah, thanks bud.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
